The Ending They Wanted
by Petchricor
Summary: "You dirty friend killer!" Chara is at it again, killing everyone and ready to finish Flowey off once and for all. But Frisk isn't having it.


**Based on an awesome piece of art on tumblr. I'd link but Fanfiction is stupid...anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Chara watched as Flowey tried reasoning for his life to be spared, even though they both knew it wasn't going to work. Flowey was in his way and that was that, he had to die. With a cackle Chara pulled out his knife, watching in amusement as Flowey started to tremble and beg for his life, tears welling up in his eyes. Well, it seemed that even without a soul Flowey could still feel emotions. How lovely. Chara laughed once more and brought his knife down...but a suddenly bright burst of light followed by an invisible force threw Chara back so that his back rammed into the ground and his knife went flying out of his grasp, hitting the ground with a loud clanging sound.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he hissed furiously, sitting up on the ground and glaring at the new arrival. Anger faded into bewilderment as he saw the figure before him, clothed in a blue shirt with two purple stripes. They wore a blue jacket overtop their shirt and a red scarf that flowed behind them dramatically in some imaginary wind. After glaring at Chara for a moment or two they turned to Flowey, who was staring up at them in complete shock with a small bit of awe in his eyes.

"You all right?" they asked, the voice registering as Frisk in the back of Chara's mind, which made him seethe angrily as he got to his feet. Flowey shakily nodded in confirmation of that. "Good." Frisk turned back to look at Chara, who had picked up his knife and was standing in a fighting stance with a glare. Frisk's eyes narrowed and their fists clenched. "You...you dirty friend killer!"

And with that the two clashed, souls flaring and weapons flying alongside fists. Blows were landed and HP was restored with whatever the two had picked up along their misadventures. Frisk's health was getting lower and lower, and Chara was more powerful than they. In the background Flowey just watched, body still wrecked with trembles and he flinched every time Chara landed a particularly strong blow. But Frisk refused to die, going on and on, just barely hanging on by threads.

"Just die already, you little brat!" Chara screeched furiously, ramming their souls together so that both cracked. Frisk cried out and went flying backwards at the impact, their soul more cracked than their counterpart's. Chara laughed in amusement and twirled the knife between his fingers. "You can't beat me. _I_ leveled up, _I_ got EXP, and _you_ didn't. My defense and attack are so much more powerful than yours, and you know it. So why do you keep fighting? Pride? Honor? _Vengeance_?"

"No," Frisk hissed, pain filling their voice even as they made themselves get back on their feet. "I fight for them. For everyone dead, for everyone in your way...for the one still in your way." Chara glanced over at Flowey, who just stared at Frisk. After a moment Chara burst into laughter and threw their knife at Frisk, causing them to stumble back as their health lowered to that last bit, everything in their pockets already used.

"Aw, poor Frisk...you just can't win, can you?" Chara mocked with a cackle.

"Hey!" Both glanced over as Flowey shouted. A circle of seeds appeared over the flower's head, turning green after they appeared. "Catch!" Frisk grinned and ran towards them as he fired, their health reaching maximum. Frisk skidded to face Chara with Flowey behind them.

"Together?" Frisk glanced over their shoulder at Flowey, hopeful.

"Together!" he agreed eagerly, grinning widely with a hint of mischief in his eyes, but Frisk had a feeling that mischief was going to work in their favor this time. Frisk nodded sharply and turned back to Chara, who was seething with his knife back in his hand, white knuckling it in his fury. "We got this!" Frisk grinned widely and charged at Chara, who yelled angrily and did the same.

Flowey watched in utter amazement as the two fought, weapons and souls clashing, the passion filling their souls causing brilliant, colorful sparks to go flying and light up the entire room around them. Any time that Frisk's health dropped below five, green seeds flew out and healed them back up to full health. This only caused Chara to get even angrier as he attacked, slowly wearing out his reserves.

"JUST FUCKING DIE!" Chara screeched, leaping into the air and raising his knife to attack Frisk. The attack was powerful enough to finish them off for good this time, but before Chara could descend from his leap a line of seeds ramming into his chest sent him flying back to the ground hard enough to lose more than half his health. "Why you little-!" Green seeds brought Frisk back up to full health.

"Go get 'im, Frisk!" Flowey encouraged. Frisk grinned widely and charged at Chara, who rolled to the side so that they missed and got to his feet. He snarled furiously before charging at Frisk, who dodged to the side and got Chara in the side, which made him stumble. "Fuck yeah!" A row of seeds launched at Chara, most of them dodged but one or two managed to nick him in the arm and lower his health a bit.

"Why you little-!" Chara threw his knife at Flowey, cursing loudly as Frisk moved to take the blow. Frisk yanked the knife out and their health went up again at Flowey healed them. "I fucking hate you! I hate both of you!" Frisk just smiled and charged at Chara, ramming the knife directly into his soul. Silence filled the room as his health dropped below zero, body trembling as he stared off into nothing in shock at having lost the fight. "What...n-no...I just have to..."

"You can't," Frisk said, their voice oddly gently as they removed the knife and caught Chara before he fell to the ground. "You don't have as much control as you may think, Chara." Chara glared tiredly at Frisk, a million unspoken curses on his mind. "Goodbye, you monster." Chara opened his mouth but no words came before his soul broke in two and shattered, leaving their body behind. "Guess his determination wasn't as powerful as he thought, huh?" Frisk got up and walked over towards Flowey.

"Guess not," Flowey spoke, smiling. Frisk settled themselves down next to Flowey, crossing their legs as they leaned back against their arms with a satisfied smile. The two sat in silence, Frisk catching their breath and Flowey thinking silently on the fact he was still alive and that it was all because of Frisk. There was something about them that made him feel things...and he found that he enjoyed it. "So...now what?"

"Go to the surface." Frisk said with a shrug, getting to their feet. They walked out of the room and Flowey was left there, confused and waiting. After what felt like forever, but was probably actually only a minute or two, Frisk came back with a flower pot and a trowel. Flowey perked up a bit.

"W-Wait, you're taking me with you?" Frisk nodded and knelt down, putting some dirt in the bottom of the pot before carefully digging Flowey out of the ground and putting him in, they then filled the gaps in with more dirt and that was that. Flowey looked ecstatic as Frisk picked him up in the pot and left the room, leaving the Underworld behind. As they stood in the sunshine of the morning, a question found itself onto Flowey's tongue. "Why don't you just restart? You can go back and befriend everyone again, get the ending you want."

"No," Frisk answered without hesitation. "As much as I miss them...I want to spend time in this loop for awhile." Flowey turned to look at Frisk, his face contorted in confusion. Frisk smiled at him. "I finally got to save you, and that's the ending I really wanted."

"B-But, what about the others? Surely, I'm not nearly worth what they are!" Flowey protested, having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that all Frisk had really wanted was to save him. Frisk chuckled, patting the flower's head gently, careful not to hurt his petals.

"You are more than worth it, Flowey. Come on, let's go." Frisk walked down the path and towards the human town below, Flowey left to contemplate how he felt about all that had been said. All Frisk had wanted, since the every beginning perhaps, was to save him. He wondered if they'd ever get the ending they truly wanted, everyone out. Everyone, including himself.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

 **Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
